


Reverie

by shimmersing



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Microfic, Minific, OCs - Freeform, Other, kotet, kotfe, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmersing/pseuds/shimmersing
Summary: First kisses. Tearful moments. Breathless good byes and joyful hellos. Brief but momentous events from the Luminous Legacy.





	1. Gleaming

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy these micro-and-minifics inspired by asks and prompts at [shimmersing.tumblr.com](http://shimmersing.tumblr.com).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: one word, “gleaming”_   
>  _Characters: Jedi Consular Aitahea Daviin_   
>  _Setting: Coruscant during “Prologue”_

Everything seemed to be coated in a layer of sticky, smoky grime. Piles of scrap, burned out husks of speeders, and other detritus - the sources of which she preferred to remain unspecified - were scattered everywhere.

Was she even still on Coruscant? How could this be her beautiful, gleaming city?


	2. Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: one word, “follow” from storyknitter_   
>  _Characters: Jedi Consular Aitahea Daviin, Trooper Erithon Zale_   
>  _Setting: Alderaan during “Chapter One”_

Erithon was so preoccupied with following her gaze, trying to figure out who she was looking for, that her sudden smile in his direction took his breath away. Aitahea was resplendent in House Organa’s sapphire and gold, hair loose from the typical utilitarian braids and sliding over bare shoulders – he throttled back a ridiculous urge to elbow Duke Organa and point out that she _had_ shoulders, and weren’t they _nice_ , too?


	3. Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: “I told you this would be a bad idea” from cinlat._   
>  _Characters: Trooper Erithon Zale; Smuggler Tember Daviin; Senya Tirall_   
>  _Setting: Knights of the Eternal Throne; Odessen_

“The doors are jammed.”

“I told you this was a bad idea!” Tember hissed, boots scraping against the elevator floor as she attempted to shift the shipping crate currently wedged between the doors.

“It was _your_ idea!” said Erithon as he tried to work his fingers into a minute gap.

“Yeah, well I didn’t say it was a good idea, so I figured bad was implied,” Tember muttered, giving the crate another experimental shove.

“Shut _up_ , someone’s coming.” Erithon warned. “Act natural.” He took up a decidedly unnatural pose with one elbow on the crate and his other hand propped on the jammed door.

Senya turned the corner, eyes fixed straight ahead.

Tember offered her a winning smile. “Your Knightliness.” Erithon shot a glare at the smuggler, mouthing a silent expletive.

Senya paused just past the doors. “If Aitahea asks, I’m not providing an alibi for you two.”

They looked sideways at each other, considering.

“No, not Lana either.”

Erithon’s curse found a sudden voice, and Senya smirked as she walked away.


	4. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: “broken glass” from storyknitter_   
>  _Characters: Smuggler Tember Daviin_   
>  _Setting: Anywhere, anytime_

Tember had her blasters in hand before her glass even hit the floor. Her boots crunched on the shards as the two men turned toward the sound of shattering glass.

“Hands off, boys.”

Eyes across the cantina flickered their way before refocusing on their own surroundings. Tember twitched the barrel of one blaster at the thugs holding the struggling dancer.

“Rules are look but don’t touch, gentlemen.”

“Mind your own business, bitch.” One of the men snarled the epithet toward Tember, but the other’s hold had started to loosen. That gave the Twi’lek girl enough leverage to tear herself away and dash behind the bar.

Tember gave a short laugh and tossed her head back, setting her gold hair swinging. “That’s ‘Captain Bitch’ to you.”


	5. Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: one word, “sharp” from abyss-wolf_  
>  _Characters: Jedi Consular Aitahea Daviin, Trooper Erithon Zale_  
>  _Setting: “Interlude,” Post-Invasion of Ziost; on board the_ Luminous

The sensation came on unexpectedly, sharp and bright as a blade, and Aitahea gasped. Erithon looked up from his datapad, frowning. “You okay?”

She pressed trembling hands to her belly, wonder racing through her limbs. “Yes,” she murmured. “Yes, we are.”


	6. First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Apparently a kiss prompt from Keirra ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_   
>  _Characters: Jedi Consular Aitahea Daviin, Trooper Erithon Zale_   
>  _Setting: “Chapter Three,” Post-Battle of Corellia; Corellia_

 

It was a night full of first kisses.

There had been those first two: the desperate, terrified kiss when they thought neither of them might come back. The grateful, relieved kiss shared after the victorious return from the battlefield.

And now that they had all the time in the galaxy for kisses, they took their time.

The first kiss after those other first kisses (not even counting that one on Nar Shaddaa, he was still pretty sure he was going to catch hell for that) whenever everyone was still cheering and laughing in the background was a long, soft kiss that promised he’d drink her in every day of his life if she’d just let him. After he’d said, “I love you,” and before the abject panic to his spontaneous confession could reach his brain, when she’d replied, “I love you, too.”

Then Tember was whooping and Vik was slugging him and somebody wolf-whistled and, in his arms, Aitahea was laughing breathlessly as tears coursed down her cheeks.

And after he pulled her aside later, the others occupied with a holocall from Coruscant, and asked, “Are you sure? About this?” He held her hands and tried to look at her, but reality seemed just a shade too fragile, and if he was honest, looking into her eyes seemed to reduce his vocabulary significantly. “I mean I think we’ve been sort of dancing around this for a while now, but we’ve all just been through hell and maybe it’s not the ideal-” If the feeling of coming up for air could have been made into a kiss, Aitahea had done it, soft warm lips and fingers twining into his hair and her even more profoundly into his heart.


	7. Slim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: one word, “slim”_   
>  _Characters: Tember Daviin & Prelsiava Tern_   
>  _Setting: Eternal Empire Blockade “Knights of the Fallen Empire”; on board the No Promises, Coruscant space_

Sia blew out a long breath. “The chances of us getting past this blockade are slim, Tember, even for you.”

The smuggler grinned and cracked her knuckles. “Slim I can do. Hang on.”


	8. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: “I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention” from pixilicious._   
>  _Characters: Sith Inquisitor Isme Kallig; Sith Warrior Imogen Sree_   
>  _Setting: “Chapter Three,” hyperspace_

 

“Put the relic down.” Imogen prodded a finger into Isme’s spine and pouted when the only response she got was an indignant sigh.

“No.” Isme stepped away from her lover, keeping her attention focused on the ancient stone tablet in her hands.

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.” Imogen punctuated her demand by adding another finger to her efforts. Isme evenly sidestepped away from the Zabrak, eyes still fixed on the tablet.

“No. It’s fascinating.” The Sith somehow managed to evade Imogen’s prodding hands while keeping her focus on the relic she held. She really was done with her investigation, but provoking Imogen was always enjoyable.

Imogen chuckled fondly, eyes glittering. “ _I’m_ fascinating.”

Isme smirked, looking back over her shoulder. “You are, but unlike you, I’ll eventually be able to learn all its secrets.”

Imogen smiled and slid her arms around Isme’s shoulders, nuzzling her neck. “Flatterer.”


	9. Thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompts: “thirsty” from pixilicious, “acquiring a temperamental astromech” from lesabear & “it’ll be 3 seconds” from cystemic_   
>  _Characters: Jedi Consular Aitahea Daviin, Sith Inquisitor Isme Kallig, Koth Vortena, Lucent Daviin-Zale, an astromech_   
>  _Setting: Knights of the Eternal Throne; Odessen_

 

“It’ll just be three seconds!” Koth insisted, jockeying for space with the new astromech.

Isme pinched the bridge of her nose. “Captain…”

“Maybe if someone could get this bucket of bolts out of my way?”

“Mama, I’m thirsty! When can we get out?” Lucent whined, tugging on Aitahea’s hand.

“Patience, Sparks.”

The droid whistled shrilly and rotated toward the youngling. A hatch popped open, extending an unusual bottle filled with an unidentifiable fluid.

“Yes!” shouted Koth as the lift hummed to life.

“No!” Aitahea and Isme cried simultaneously.

“Thanks!” Lucent smiled and yanked the bottle away from the droid, who chortled with delight.

Koth reached over the droid and plucked the bottle from Lucent’s hands. “I _said_ three seconds.” He turned the bottle in his hands, examining the aged label as they rose. “Huh. Not bad.” A moment later the lift halted and Koth retreated, leaving Aitahea, Isme, and young Lucent with the delighted astromech. He waggled the bottle in a brief salute.

“Don’t have too much fun!”


	10. Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: one word, “melt”_   
>  _Characters: Satele Shan, Aitahea Daviin, & infant Lucent Daviin_   
>  _Setting: Early Eternal Empire Conquest; Tython_

 

“I think she could have melted even Master Kaedan’s heart,” Satele said, running a finger over the infant’s tiny clenched fist.

Aitahea’s vision blurred and she swallowed hard before replying. “We’re calling her Lucent. Our light in the dark.”


End file.
